


You're Hallucinating

by DaniMeows



Series: Salted Caramel Macarons [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Identity Reveal, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, chloe salt, no beta we die like men, people hated on people I follow for loving ladrien so I wrote fluff for spite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniMeows/pseuds/DaniMeows
Summary: Ladybug visits Adrien's window only to be greeted with Adrien in a towel.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Salted Caramel Macarons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655218
Comments: 12
Kudos: 248





	You're Hallucinating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LNC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNC/gifts).



> I decided to write fluffy Ladrien after LNC got anon hate on tumblr for liking the Ladrien side of the love square the best. I love your works and hope this humor drabble makes you laugh. ^_^

"What was I thinking?!?" Ladybug yelled at herself internally.

Adrien had been grounded for a week after defending Marinette against Chloe. For not living up to his father's standards. Apparently defending a friend who was crying and shaking while- It turned out to be syrup mixed with food coloring but at the time Marinette thought it was blood ruining the dress she'd poured so much time and effort into. It wasn't blood but her dress got ruined. And despite getting caught in the act Miss. Bustier had done nothing.

She'd wanted to thank him since he got into trouble telling Chloe they weren't friends anymore because she never made an effort to change. Which had made Chloe cry and got Adrien in trouble with first the school and then his father.

Marinette couldn't thank him. But he was a fan of Ladybug and perhaps in the form she felt braver in they could hang out.

She'd knocked on the window. Adrien came to investigate from his bathroom clad only in a white towel tied around his waist.

Marinette had turned so many shades of red even as she filed away that delicious image for later.

Now she would be awkward around him wearing her suit and without the suit. A stammering awkward mess.

The window opened.

"Ladybug wait did you need something?!" Adrien asked in his sweet voice.

"Iwantedtohangoutwithyoutothankyouforhelpingmewithchloe…" she wordvomited.

"Marinette?" His voice was soft with a hint of something she didn't recognize.

Fuck! She screamed internally.

"Nope, not Marinette! You’re hallucinating! Oh look akuma! Bye!"

She didn’t make it far before she was tackled by a delighted happy black cat who was doing some babbling of his own.

She silenced Adrichat with her lips.

They blue screened together.


End file.
